Many kitchen cabinets are not equipped with a convenient retracting towel rod for hanging of wet towels and the like. Existing towel rods are expensive and difficult to install.
Prior art have retracting towel bars, some with two and others with three rods. One embodiment having rollers on tracks, others have gliders on guides. All perform one function; hanging towels in a cabinet for drying and retracting out of sight.
The prior art of the invention are made of metal, must be plated, are costly to product, and will rust with time.
All prior art to date must be fastened into a cabinet using tools and fasteners. Holes must be marked and drilled, and screws set in place. All this from inside the confines of a cabinet. Anyone who has worked inside a kitchen cabinet will understand the difficulties incurred.
Existing prior art requires a flat surface for mounting thereof which restricts it's use to vertical cabinet partitions; mounting thereby using valuable space. The vertical partitions are not always in the most convenient locations.
The design of prior art restricts the mechanism to one specific purpose only.